Suì-Fēng
|-|Post-Timeskip Suì-Fēng= |-|Post-Training Suì-Fēng= |-|Pre-Timeskip Suì-Fēng= |-|Bankai Suì-Fēng= Summary Suì-Fēng (砕蜂 (ソイフォン), Soifon) is the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō and the captain of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13. Her lieutenant is Marechiyo Ōmaeda. She boasts one of the highest speeds as a captain and is pretty deadly in close combat. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, higher with Shunkō | High 6-C, higher with Shunko and Bankai Name: Suì-Fēng, also romanized as "Soifon" Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: At least one hundred years old Classification: Shinigami, Captain of the 2nd Division, Commander of the Onmitsukidō, 9th Head of the Fēng Family Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Adept/Expert Swordsmanship, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Stealth Mastery, Can take her reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost her speed), Afterimage Creation (With Shunpo), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Pseudo-Flight, Poison Manipulation (With Shikai), Explosion Manipulation (With Bankai), Air Manipulation (With Shunkō), Paralysis Inducement (With Bakudō 30), BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Should be comparable to Tōshirō), her Shikai also bypasses conventional durability to an extent with its effect, higher with Shunkō | Large Island level (Should be stronger than a pre-timeskip Tōshirō after her training), higher with Shunko and Bankai Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can tag Yoruichi) | Relativistic (Is one of the greatest Shunpo practitioners in the Gotei 13. Should be superior to Nanao and Nemu) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Mountain Class+, higher with Shunko | Large Island Class, higher with Shunko Durability: Mountain level+ (Took hits from Yoruichi) | Large Island level (Took hits from BG9) Stamina: Very high. Being a captain level Shinigami in her physical prime, Sui-Feng should have no trouble at all fighting for several days without rest and with injuries that would be fatal to even the hardiest of normal humans, such as lost limbs. Range: Extended melee range, several hundred meters with her Bankai Standard Equipment: Her Zanpakutō, Suzumebachi, Ginjōtan (Stripe of Inverted Silver) (A steel sash worn under armor, its contributing weight makes it harder for the wearer to move fast. The tremendous recoil produced by using her Bankai requires that Suì-Fēng be anchored to a nearby stationary object via this cloth-like material) Intelligence: As Commander of the Secret Mobile Corps and captain of the 2nd Division, Suì-Fēng is a capable leader. Suì-Fēng has repeatedly proved herself to be insightful and crafty, capable of quickly understanding any situation that presents itself and adjusting to it effectively. Suì-Fēng has an innate skill to determine what actions should be taken in battle. The tactics she employs are based on subterfuge and confusion. She is adept at luring her opponents into a false sense of security and allowing them to underestimate her abilities. A common tactic of hers is to gauge the opponent's strengths and weaknesses in the middle of combat. Weaknesses: Reluctant to use her Bankai (Stated that it offends her pride as a Covert Ops agent, as "It's too large to hide, too heavy to move, and its attack is too flashy for assassination."), her Bankai has a massive recoil and has a normal limit of firing no more than one missile every three days; doing so more often taxes her noticeably, her Shikai is apparently negated on opponents with (much) higher spiritual power Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shunpo: A Shinigami movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. *'Speed Clones:' Suì-Fēng is able to create at least 15 clones of herself at once using Shunpo. While they are indistinguishable from her true self and mimic her movements, they do not seem to last long. File:Hanshafu.gif|Clones Shikai: The initial release to a Shinigami's Zanpakutō. It is activated by a command while declaring the name of the Zanpakutō Spirit. It changes the shape of the Zanpakutō and/or granting special abilities. *'Nigeki Kessatsu:' As its first step, Suì-Fēng stabs her enemy with Suzumebachi's blade, which can leave a large butterfly tattoo on the target. Should she strike the mark a second time, it would instantly kill her foes. File:Sui-Feng_Suzumebachi.jpg|Suzumebachi File:Sui-Feng_Nigeki_Kessats.gif|Nigeki Kessatsu Bankai: The ultimate and final release to a Zanpakutō. The difference in power between Shikai and Bankai is generally around 5-10 times more powerful. Even though Bankai is the final stage of a Zanpakutō, it does not mean the Shinigami's growth ends there. A Bankai, especially one recently obtained, can evolve even further as its Shinigami gets stronger. *'Bankai: Jakuhō Raikōben:' Being a ranged weapon of the artillery sort, Jakuhō Raikōben has the ability to launch the missile attached to its base. However she can only use this technique a total of two times before she's drained. File:Sui-Feng_Jakuhō_Raikōben.png|Jakuhō Raikōben File:Sui-Feng_Bankai.gif|Shooting Jakuhō Raikōben Kazaguruma: A Hakuda technique where one throws their body up into the air and makes a shearing movement with the legs to get one leg in front of the other without holding on to the ground. The move can either be done backwards or sideways, which ends in a devastating kick. Takigoi: A Hakuda technique where one blocks the kicks of an opponent by trapping the opponent's one foot against the forearm and blocking the other foot with the combatant's foot. The move blocks and traps the opponent, who is then open to an attack from the combatant's free hand. File:Kazaguruma.gif|Kazaguruma File:Takigoi.gif|Takigoi Kidō: Spells casted by Shinigami with strong enough Reiryoku and Reiryoku control. Kidō is divided into mainly three categories: Hadō for attacks, Bakudō for battle support and Kaidō for healing. The spells are ranking from 1-99 with 1 being the weaker and easier spells to cast and 99 being the most powerful and difficult to cast. Skilled users can cast Kidō without the need of an incantation; however, casting without incantation does reduce the Kidō's effectiveness less than a third of it's full potential. *'Shunkō (Wind):' An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat and Kidō. She can use it to channel kido into condensed energy that she can fire for a devastating blow. *'Mukyū Shunkō:' She would go on to complete the technique shorty after her fight with Yoruichi. Suì-Fēng discovered a technique for encircling her body multiple times to make the Reiatsu she emits revolve around her like a vortex indefinitely, therefore once she activates her Shunkō she is able to maintain it for as long as she wants. *'Bakudō #30: Shitotsu Sansen:' Upon tracing a triangle in air, the Caster fires three prongs of Reiatsu from the ends of the trace that fire onto the target. The prongs force the target onto a nearby surface to immobilize them. File:Sui-Feng_Incomplete_Shunkō.gif|Incomplete Shunkō File:549Mukyo Shunko.png|Mukyū Shunkō File:ShitotsuSansen.gif|Shitotsu Sansen Key: Soul Society Arc | Post-Timeskip Others Notable Victories: Akame (Akame ga Kill!) Akame's Profile (Note: This was EoS Base Akame and Pre-Timeskip Suì-Fēng with her Bankai restricted) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Captains Category:Anime Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Shinigami Category:Manga Characters Category:Assassins Category:Poison Users Category:Spirits Category:Spies Category:Leaders Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Good Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Air Users Category:Speedsters Category:Aura Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6